Issei of the dead
by junejuly305
Summary: AU where Takashi is replaced with Issei with a slightly different background and a female version of Kohta. Let me know what you think as the world needs its hero.
1. Chapter 1

The Issei of the Dead

Issei was keeping a secret from his friends. He was the Red Dragon Emperor and had a dragon inside of his head. Ddraig was his helping advisor and Issei gave Ddraig the respect he deserved. Issei was a known pervert in his high school as that was his cover for his strength.

What people didn't know is that Issei never had any parents. He just showed up one day and started to work. He lived in the Dimensional Gap ever since his parents sent him there to train as they couldn't afford to have him around anymore. There he trained for 10 yrs so he could rejoin society.

His friends was a short list as he was friends with Hisashi Igou, one of his best friend who ended up stealing Issei's girlfriend, His ex-girlfriend Rei Miyanoto, His tsundre friend Saya Takagi, and the nurse of the school Shizuka Marikara.

Issei didn't mind getting his girlfriend snatched as he just wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't with him. He just felt lonely afterwards which sparked his want to train more which caused more injuries. It got so bad that he needed the nurse to help him. Today was one of those days.

"You know you don't have to help me." Issei said. He was wearing the school uniform and had brown hair. He was well built and had a strong 6 pack but the only one that saw that was Shizuka.

"Awww come on! Let me finish putting on your bandages." The tall blond woman said. She has a very big chest and a nice waist.

"You just want to feel me up." Issei said to Shizuka.

"Maybe." She said putting her finger on her lips smiling. Issei just chuckled and went to the roof.

"Time to take a nap." Issei said skipping class to go talk to Ddraig.

Later he wakes up to a sound at the front gate. Issei looked and saw it was a man who looked dead.

'Issei run away!' Ddraig said through their connection. 'That man is undead!' Issei got up and texted all of his friends and headed down to the nurse's office.

"Shizu come on! The undead are here." Issei said grabbing the nurse and sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to the roof. Eventually Rei and Igou made it but Saya never got the roof.

"So what did you want?" Rei said snobbishly. Issei pointed to the gate and everyone turned in time to see that one of the teachers was eating another one getting covered in blood.

"Oh my god!" Igou said rushing down the stairs to go warn the rest of them. Rei quickly followed.

"Shizu I want you to come with me and I will protect you." Issei said to the older woman. Shizu was the only one who knew his perversion was a façade after all she had asked him several times to devour and deflower her.

"So like a dog to its master?" Shizu asked smiling.

"More like a dragon protecting the princess that heals him." Issei said smiling back. "They are more than likely going to alert the school about what is going on and they are going to panic. So we need to head to the medic bay and get some supplies."

"Alright!" Shizu said making her breasts bounce. They then raced down and once they packed up some medical supplies the announcement was heard.

" _Attention all students the zombie apocalypse has started."_ The announcement was cut off by some screaming and the whole school panicked and they freaked out. As Issei and Shizu got back to the roof they waited for their friends to returned.

Saya eventually came up with Kohia Hirano (Think female version of Kohta just with his fat moved up,) who was armed with a nail gun. Then came up Saeko Bushima, the captain of the kendo team. Lastly came Rei with an injured Igou.

"Ok now that everyone is here let's split into groups. Rei, Igou, Saeko and myself will go see if anyone else is still here. We will look for other weapons to use. Since Kohia has a weapon, she will go with Shizu and Saya and find a way out of here so we can travel around." Issei said.

"Why am a grouped with you?" Rei asked in a mocking tone shocking most of the team.

"Because you are strong and along with Saeko who is good at what she does you both need weapons. Igou is injured so it would be best to come with us so when we find something." Issei explained. Eventually everyone agreed as they all stealthfully left the roof.

Issei's group got over to the storage room.

"You guys go in there and get some weapon we will keep guard." Issei said as the girls nodded and went inside.

"Issei I won't last long." Igou said. "I wanted to apologize to you."

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"I only became your friend when I figured out you were the red dragon emperor." Igou said shocking Issei. Issei quickly laughed lightly.

"So you knew?" Issei asked. Now it was Igou's chance to laugh lightly.

"Well it's not every day someone shows up with no parents at the age of 11 with no last name." Igou explained. "You naturally had my interest from the beginning. It wasn't until I started dating Rei that I noticed that you were the welsh dragon."

"Well you have nothing to apologize for." Issei said simply scanning the area.

"What do you mean? I used you, took your girlfriend and am now dying on you." Igou asked crying a little.

"Because you were the only one who tried to be my friend back then. Even if you had your own reasons for doing so I still appreciate what you did." Issei said as he pulled out a cross. "Here wear this. This will allow your soul to go to Paradiso as my final token to our friendship." Issei put it on his friend.

"Then will you do me one favor. When this cross breaks I want you to kill me immediately. I won't let my body become a monster as I go to paradise." Igou said.

Issei smiled. "Sure thing." Issei said holding out his fist for a fist bump that Igou returned.

The girls came out with a few bats, a spear, and a wooden kendo sword. The girl threw a bat to each of the boys.

"Alright I'll text the others to meet us in the staff lounge. Hopefully the TV in there that can tell us what is going on." Issei said leading the way to the specified room with a silence of whispers.

A few seconds after they got there the other group got the room they turned the TV on.

" _Hello there, people of this sector. People are evacuating the north side of town. I repeat if you are still alive head to the safe point in town I repeat head to the north side of town."_ The message was going across the TV.

Issei turned it off. "So how were things with your group?" Issei asked Shizu.

"I have the keys for the bus outside and I have it all loaded up. It seems that we are the last ones at the school." Shizu said. Issei turned to Igou.

"How long do you have my friend." Issei asked.

"I say 3 mins max." Igou said.

"Alright you guys go to the bus and try to get out of here." Issei said pointing to the others.

"But what about you?" Shizu asked.

"I'll meet up with you guys later. Me and Igou will cause a distraction and will take out as many as I can." Issei said opening the window. "Igou you ready?" Issei asked getting a nod picks up his friend and jumps out the window.

As he jumped he was smiling with a feral smile.

"Ddraig be as loud as you can." Issei said. Issei could hear the girls quietly leaving.

'Alright Issei.' [BOOST!] Issei summoned the red dragon emperors gauntlet and got all of the zombie's attention.

"Well at least I got to see it in action. I'm sorry my time done." Igou said as the cross shattered. Issei immediately took his bat and cracked it on his friend's neck, knowing he was already dead.

"NOOOOO!" Issei screamed as he wept at his friends' death.

"Rarrr." The zombies said as they came even closer to Issei.

"Ddraig my power is based off my emotions right." Issei asked.

'Go ahead see if your emotions were able to unlock it.' Ddraig said.

"Alright Balance Breaker!" Issei screamed. [Balance Break] Issei was covered in a red light and then covered in red scaled armor and green jewels at his joints. He also grew scaly wings.

"Ddraig work the wings while I fight. Once the girls get out of the blasting range we will fire a beam on the school. So let's charge up." Issei said as they begun the charging. He saw overhead the girls running to the bus and saw them leave the school grounds.

"Ok they are out of the way. Dragon shot!" Issei said punching a small ball that became a giant laser.

Issei then flew after the bus and landed gently on the roof. He deactivated his armor and fell asleep on the roof.

With the girls while they were leaving the school.

"Do you think that they will be ok?" Saya asked.

"Well from what I heard while we were looking for weapons, Igou won't live and Issei will likely make it." Saeko said. "Apparently Issei is something special and that was the only reason that Igou even noticed him."

"Well a lot of us noticed him. I mean come on he came out of know where with house that didn't exist." Rei said.

"Does anyone here even know his last name?" Shizu asked Rei as they entered the bus. The whole walk was clear of zombies the entire time.

"I never knew it. Even when we did go out it just never came up. Now that you mention it I never saw his parents. I remember him talking about having to make his own food but I never met them." Rei said as Shizu turned on the bus and heard a quiet purr before they heard a loud no coming from the other side of the school.

"Hit it!" Saya said making Shizu floor it in shock. They had barely got out of the area when a giant laser hit the school causing everyone inside to turn around to look back at the school. Except it wasn't there.

"What the hell just happened?" Rei asked. Kohia looked at her.

"My guess is that it was Issei doing it." Kohia said, "I say we go to the river and see if we can meet up with him there."

Shizu smiled knowing her friend might be safe though she can't stop worrying about him. "Alright, let's go!" Shizu said heading towards the sunset.

 **A/N** so that ends the first chapter of Issei of the dead. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Issei of the dead 2

NIGHTMARES

With the girls as they were driving away on the bus as they were moving silently though a residential neighborhood till they heard screaming from the top of their bus. Kohia stuck her head outside and looked outside and saw it was Issei on the roof.

"Guys its Issei!" She said getting up higher so she could grab him. As she grabbed him and held him close she could hear him whisper, "Please don't leave me."

She responded just as quiet as he did, "I won't." She didn't know what made her say that but she said it with a smile.

"How is he?" Shizu asked focusing on the road.

"He seems fine but he is asleep. He seems to be asleep but he is trapped in a nightmare." Saya said looking over at her friend. Issei kept turning in the seat that they laid him in.

"We need to go to a safe place first." Saeko said.

"I know a place, although Issei might not like it." Shizu said looking down.

"Why?" Rei asked annoyed.

"We are going to his mansion." Shizu said heading to the mountain.

"Wait he owns a mansion?" Rei asked.

"He built it himself. I've been over his house. Boy does he know how to share a bed." Shizu said licking her lips in remembered that night. Issei flinched as if his body was reacting what was being said.

"Ok then. To Issei's place!" Saya said excited to go somewhere new.

Inside Issei's head.

"Hello Issei." A monotone voice said.

"Ophis." Issei said sadly.

"You have become so strong. Come and together we will beat great red together!" Ophis said smiling.

"No. You abandoned me and forced me out of the place you raised me. I want to live my life in peace." Issei said back.

"Its too late. Zombies have taken over." Ophis said emotionlessly.

"I will live with Shizu in peace." Issei said.

"Are you sure she will accept you?" Ophis said. Issei froze. "Will she truly love you, someone who has been dumped by his parents twice both by birth and by the one that raised you." Issei fell onto his knees.

"That's not true!" Issei shouted.

"Oh but it is and even your mind agrees." Ophis said.

"Even if that is true I will still live on. Even if no one cared about me, I will still fight these monsters!" Issei said getting his confidence as he was talking. "I will stand up for what is right and show everyone the power of the Dragon of Red Infinity!"

"Good. I was hoping you would see it my way. I have missed you and I am proud that you are going strong." Ophis said smiling. "I will meet up with you later. Enjoy your harem."

Issei woke up at this second.

In the real world.

Issei woke up and turned to try to get his bearings. He saw that he was inside the bus. Issei chose now to yawn. All of the girls turned to look and saw Issei was awake.

"Issei were near the house. Can you undo the enchantments for a while?" Shizu asked.

"Sure." Issei said grabbing at the air and lifting the enchantments like a blanket over the bus and when the bus got pass a certain point Issei dropped immediately.

"The zombies shouldn't be able to get in pass the enchantments so we are safe." Issei said as they pulled up to a gate to a big house. "Welcome to my humble abode." Issei said getting out of the bus and unlocking to the door and entering the house.

Author note. So this is an update that has taken me a while to write. With the new Pokemon games out taking all of my time it will take a while to keep updates. this story will be different from the original anime but will go a different route.


	3. Chapter 3

Issei of the dead

 **Author note before we begin here is a question. Who are Issei's parents?**

As the gang walked around the yard to a 6-story mansion a hovercraft with a dome on it came to them. It had two white eye-like circles the way it was coming.

"Hello master Issei. You didn't tell me you were coming home with friends and it is nice to see you again Shizu." The little robot said.

"Hey there Arti-Ddraig. How are you doing?" Shizu asked shaking her breasts again. Three years ago, Issei cloned Ddraig in an artificial body and allowed him to have the freedom he always needed. Ddraig inside of Issei could go into the Arti-Ddraig and back. He usually stayed with Issei in case something interesting happened but at night he likes to go into the artificial body.

"I am well but who are these girls?" Ddraig asked.

"They are classmates. Our school got attacked by zombies and we are all that made it." Issei said with sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry about it. I will ask the other one inside of you. I will show you to your room. Also, your brother in law is here." Ddraig said before turning and showing the girls to their rooms as Issei ran to the living room.

"Issei!" A man with red hair with tearstains on his face. He had the appearance of a 20-year-old. There was a raven-haired girl standing behind him. He grabbed Issei and held him close. "She is gone."

"Even if the marriage didn't go through you are still my brother." Issei said. They held each other for 10 mins that all the girls came down stairs.

"So Issei who is this?" Shizu asked. Issei broke the hug and kept one arm on the man.

"This is Sirzechs Gremory who was the brother of my fiancée." Issei said. Gasps went thought the room. "I don't know who the girl is but I think he will tell me."

"I came here to leave you what is rightfully yours. This is Akeno, Rias's queen. She was the only one to survive the attack on Kuoh where my sister lived." Sirzechs said.

"Here." Issei said pulling out a crystal and some ruins. "This will protect your people from this outbreak till Beelzebub can figure everything out."

"All right but in return you must accept this." Sirzechs said smiling and pulling out a suitcase out of a dimensional spell.

"What is it?" Issei said opening it up to see that there was one set of chess pieces. They were red and orange mixed in.

"It is a set of Evil pieces exclusive for you and it will turn your peerage into dragons instead of devils." Sirzechs said shocking the girls.

"So, wait you are a devil?" Saeko asked. They all looked at Issei for his answer.

"Yea. They helped train me while I still lived with my mother." Issei said. "When I found out that Rias had a forced marriage to a selfish pig, I had to intervene. In the end, I won her engagement and Rias didn't mind because we would get married when we were both ready." Issei then looked out the window. "Think I could revive her after killing her zombie body?" He asked no one.

"I leave Akeno in your care from now on since she could have someone to be around." Sirzechs said before disappearing into a magic circle underneath him.

"Hello my name is Akeno. I am a fallen angle and devil." Akeno said and everyone introduced themselves. Rei called her father and told her she was safe as Issei got up from his chair and headed at the door. His face has been flat ever since he heard of Rias death. As he took off and transformed into a dragon wanting revenge for the one he had lost.

"Issei are you ok? Rei asked walking close to him which was weird for her to be nice-ish.

"I need to go for a walk." Issei said before shutting the door with his dragon claw.

As soon as Issei shut the door everyone got back inside and started to watch TV.

"As you can see whatever is going on has been blocked off by a blockade set by… Oh my what is that!" The female reporter said as the screen panned over to the hoard being attacked by a giant red thing that was breathing fire.

"It looks like something is watching over us if it sent this to protect us." She said frozen in place. After a while you could see the thing pick up a young girl of about 10 and a dog getting on the things back before flying back.

"May the monsters met their fate throughout their existence and may God and Demons bless whatever is out there protecting us." She said as the camera zoomed back to her.

The girls turned off the tv and they moved outside to prepare for one more guest.

Little did they know that they weren't getting just one guess.


End file.
